Turning to the Dark
by Masked Magister
Summary: After Sirius is killed, Harry decides enough is enough and accepts Voldemort's proposal to join him.  What will happen now with two very powerful wizards on the dark side?  M to be safe.


Disclaimer: this is my first story, so it will be a little bit choppy. I promise that it will get better as I continue to write. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I do not own Harry Potter.

Sirius had just fallen into the veil. Harry now had absolutely no family ties left. He was almost in tears as he chased down the person who had taken Sirius away from him. He chased her throughout the ministry until the reached the atrium. Deciding that enough was enough, he decided to throw the first curse.

"Crucio!" he shouted, and watched with glee as Bellatrix was thrown to the ground from the pain of the first unforgivable curse Harry Potter had ever cast. With somewhat if a smirk, Harry walked up to her. She sat up on her elbows with a twisted smile.

"You need to mean it, Harry," a snakelike voice called to him from afar. "You need to mean to inflict pain!"

Noticing Bellatrix's glee filled smile he knew she didn't expect him to actually curse her again. But she was wrong.

"Crucio!" Harry screamed, with a lot more meaning put into it then last time. This time he was rewarded with the painful screams of a murderer. He kept the curse aloft for at least a minute, which is how long it had taken for a single tear to escape her. By this time Voldemort was looking at him in an odd satisfaction.

"So, Harry, do you think that the killer of your godfather was justified with just simple pain? The first person that had shown you love that you remember, gone, just because if a witch on her period? Maybe, if you were to join me, perhaps, you could give her her jut desserts."

Voldemort slowly approached Harry, holding out his hand. Harry eyed him suspiciously. How could Harry trust the man the had killed his parents? When he voiced his question to Voldemort, the evil man pondered for a second. Coming to a decision, he started to pace.

"How could I trust you, the only wizard that could be the downfall of me? I am able to overlook my differences if you are. However, I have one thing that you must ponder. I only killed you father that night, and had kept your mother alive as a favor to on of my servants. Plus, if you accept , I will add in some bonuses if you accept."

Harry thought for a second. His mother may be alive? And, if he accepted he would be given some added bonuses, which would be nice, he thought. He knew that if Voldemort could out behind their differences, then he definitely could.

Making up his mind, he spoke aloud. "I have decided that if you can put our past problems behind us, the. So can I. I will agree to help you, on a couple of conditions. First, nobody on the light side will no that I have sided with you. Second, I become your equal, not your lesser. Third, you let me handle my own decisions, but you can be able to help me make those decisions. Finally, before I completely accept and join you," he paused for dramatic effect," you tell me what the added bonuses are."

Voldemort inwardly smiled. He was already a good negotiator. "I accept to all of you demands. As for the bonuses, there are many. The first is a spell. This spell is in no way legal or something to overlook. It is called the slave curse. It will make the target a slave to the caster forever. The curse is, of course, usually used for the opposite sex. Because I have told you of this spell, the next bonus is a...package, if you will. I will allow you to take Bellatrix here as you slave, I will teach you some very nice vexes, curses, and spells that cause pain to help with you 'coping'. I will also provide you with an estate and a house elf, Dippit. Dippit will be waiting for you at your new estate, which, I must say, is much nicer than the Malfoy's, or until you call for him. I sill also teach you all sorts of magic and magical skills."

Harry considered his offer for a long while before be finally accepted.

"Ahh, good!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Now,first things first, you new slave. I have her on a silencing charm as of now, and all you will have to do is tell her to shut up as soon as she is yours. I will teach you the spells at our next encounter. Oh before I forget..." Before Harry could react Voldemort grabbed his wand and started to mutter. The wand was thrust back into his hand before he could question Voldemort. " I took the trace off of your wand so that you will not get in trouble win the ministry from now on. Now the spell.". He showed Harry the wand movement, and with the incantation of "servus", the silence of Bellatrix was lifted and she immediately started to argue.

"My Lord! How could you do thi-" before she could rant, Harry stepped in, cutting her off.

"I am your master now and I command you to SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT STILL!" He shouted at her, and she immediately obeyed. He smirked at Voldemort before quickly casting a spell to tie her up with chains. "Dippit!" he called for his house elf. Immediately a young elf appeared. He may have turned dark, but he still cared about elves and other creatures. "Dippit, please take this bitch home. Strip her of her clothes and everything she has, then tie her naked in the dungeon, making sure to use the roughest and scratchiest rope you can find. And will you please put everything you find on her person on a table somewhere. Thank you." And with that, Dippit was gone.

Harry turned back to Voldemort, but the man was gone, leaving only a note behind. The note read :

_We will meet soon for your lessons. Go back to school as if nothing happened. To get to your new house just asks Dippit to take you. For a chance to get to know your friend and family better, go to the Knockturn Auction House tomorrow around 8. I think auction 33 and 333 would be most beneficial to you. Just cast Finite Maximus on both to reveal what can be revealed. _

_Until again, Voldemort._


End file.
